fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Swarm Magic
Devil Swarm Magic(魔集の魔法, Mashū no Mahō) Is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Subspecies Magic of Magic Eater that allows the user to create carnivorus mouths from the users own body or in forms of balls of energy that allows them to absorb Eternano energy and negate spell effects. Description It is said that to create a subspecies of a Lost Magic would take decades, and the user has certainly succeeded. When manifesting the magic, the user shapes and channels their eternano utilizing the basic concept of Shape Transformation; compressing and condensing their eternano and reversing its polarity so that it is capable of consuming opposing sources of eternano, so to speak. Using Shape Transformation, the compressed eternano takes the form of a ball of pure magical energy, which actually reveals a giant, all-devouring maw. Interestingly, when in motion, the maw loses the ability to consume opposing sources of eternano, instead exchanging it for consuming the damage and effects of opposing spells; essentially leaving the spells launched at the user positively harmless to the user—in a manner very akin to that of its parent magic, as well of Wave. The attack will then proceed to consume the magic, regardless of the opponent's actions, until it is completely eaten, and form into a ball, which harmlessly bursts after a few seconds, the energy emitted used to fuel its motion. In addition, it is geared towards consuming the magic of the opponent. However, this isn't the full extent of it's ability; it is said that the spell is "saving" magic from the user's opponent, the magic is thankful to Devil Swarm for being "saved" and they grant their powers to the magic almost limitlessly; drastically boosting its offensive powers. Lastly, the user is capable of producing mouths all over their body in order to launch the spell; or even concentrate its effects there as to turn them into a human deflector shield. One of the greatest advantages of this technique is that it will only aim for the intended opponent, and nothing else, leaving anything unnecessary unharmed. It is also seen that when the mouths appear on the user, the attempts to send attacks and any form of spells, aside from Holder Magic spells, can be absorbed into the user and the effects negated, resulting in the magic being one very destructive and dangerous magic, almost equal to it's predecessor. 'Spells' *'Locus Extinction'(座吸光, Zakyūkō): The user begins by channeling multiple mouths around their entire body, causing the user to become more and more absorbant as the Eternano in the air slowly enters the mouths as they absorb almost all of the Eternano in the area. The next phase in the spell is focusing the mouths surrounding the user's body to split them away as they are created into mulltiple open mouth spheres that leviate around the user's body, in tune with the Eternano inside as they await their control by the user. When the user manipulates them, one to about fifteen spheres can be released onto any given person or spell, resulting in them being bombarded as they are drained of energy by the spheres, which show by them growing more and more bigger each moment they spend ingesting it. The spell is design to consume and drain, meaning any form of magic, aside from Holder Magic is often negated and drained of it's power, regardless of the effects it may have on any shape or form. However, there are certain risks when using this spell, the first being that to control multiple spheres means having to carefully keep them in proper control, especially when they grow the more they consume. There also at times must be an alternate Eternano source aside from the user as the spheres can often act sentient and try to consume anything with a signature, even at times their own creator. *'World Eater'(世食い, Yogui): *'Galaxy Implosion'(銀河内破, Ginganaiha): *'Infernal Warp'(地獄反り Jigokusori): *'Apocalyptic Demise'(黙示録の終焉, Mokushiroku no Shūen): Trivia *The description of this magic was given to me by Per. *The magic is based off of the Dinner of Kings move from Toriko *Spell names and Kanji were given to me by my two closest friends: Flame Lizard and Arukana Category:Phantombeast Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Subspecies Magic